britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Videos
=Official Videography= ...Baby One More Time * Directed by Nigel Dick * Shot at Venice High School, Los Angeles, California * Most iconic music video of all time according to MTV TRL Sometimes * Directed by Nigel Dick * Britney injured her knee during the rehearsals * Released on May 6, 1999 (You Drive Me) Crazy (The Stop Remix!) * Directed by Nigel Dick * It features cameo appearances of Melissa Joan Hart and Adrian Grenier * The song is the theme of the movie Drive Me Crazy Born To Make You Happy * Directed by Billie Woodruff * Released only in Europe * Rumors says that the original concept included a pregnant Britney From the Bottom of My Broken Heart * Directed by Gregory Dark * Released only in the US * Released on December 17, 1999 Oops!...I Did It Again * Directed by Nigel Dick * Includes a reference to the movie "Titanic" * The video is a Britney's idea, including the red-latex catsuit Lucky * Directed by Dave Meyers * This is the first video where Britney plays more than one role * Britney revelead in an interview in 2011 that "Lucky" is her favorite music video of hers Stronger * Directed by Joseph Kahn * Britney created the concept for the video * Alternative scenes are avaiable on the Greatest Hits: My Prerogative DVD Don't Let Me Be the Last To Know * Directed by Herb Ritts * Britney's mother, Lynne, asked the director to censore some scenes of the video * Britney's boyfriend in the video is played by french model Brice Durand I'm a Slave 4 U * Directed by Francis Lawrence * Hottest music video of all-time according to MuchMusic * A version with the full uncut dance scene is avaiable on the Greatest Hits: My Prerogative DVD * Watch it on YouTube Overprotected * Directed by Billie Woodruff * Released only in Europe * In the beginning of the video it's possible to hear a part of the instrumental version of "Bombastic Love" * Watch it on YouTube I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman * Directed by Wayne Isham * Britney did not use a safety cable during the whole video * Different versions with footage of Crossroads are avaiable Overprotected (The Darkchild Remix) * Directed by Chris Applebaum * Released only in the US * The choreography of the video is one of Britney's hardest I Love Rock 'N' Roll * Directed by Chris Applebaum * Cover of Alan Merrill and Jake Hooker song Boys (The Co-Ed Remix) * Directed by Dave Meyers * Original version of the song can be found on the album Britney * DJ Qualls, Pharrel Williams, Mike Myers, Jason Priestley and Taye Diggs make cameo appearances during the video Me Against the Music * Directed by Paul Hunter * Britney collaborates for the first time with Madonna, her biggest music influence * The "almost-kiss" between Britney and Madonna in the video is a reference to the performance they made at the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards Toxic * Directed by Joseph Kahn * Britney's most expensive music video (it costed $1 million) * It took hours to glue all the diamonds on Britney's naked body Everytime * Directed by David LaChapelle * The concept of the video caused a big controversy * The video features religious references * Watch it on YouTube My Prerogative * Directed by Jake Nava * In this video Britney simulates her wedding with Kevin Federline * An alternative version with only black & white bed scenes is avaiable on the Greatest Hits: My Prerogative DVD Do Somethin' * Directed by Britney Spears and Billie Woodruff * This is the first video co-directed by Britney, credited as Mona Lisa * LVMH's Louis Vuitton won a lawsuit against Jive Records for the unauthorised use of their logo during the SUV scene Someday (I Will Understand) * Directed by Michael Haussman * Spears wrote the song two weeks before knowing she was pregnant with her first child, Sean Preston Federline * Britney's first black-and-white video Gimme More * Directed by Britney Spears and Jake Sarfaty * Many other scenes for the video were shot but they never got released * Britney's most criticized music video * Watch it on YouTube Piece of Me * Directed by Wayne Isham * With this video Britney won three awards at the 2008 VMAs * Three versions of this video are avaiable: the US version, the International version and an unfinished leaked version. Break the Ice * Directed by Robert Hales * Britney's first cartoon-style video * Watch it on YouTube Womanizer * Directed by Joseph Kahn * With this video Britney wanted to make a sequel to Toxic * At 3:33, Britney's underwear is visible, so she was not nude * Watch the uncensored version of the video on YouTube Circus * Directed by Francis Lawrence * The video won Best Video of 2009 in Fuse TV, making Spears the only artist to win two years in a row * Watch the video on YouTube If U Seek Amy * Directed by Jake Nava * The video begins with a parody of an America's Newsroom report by Megyn Kelly * The video features references to Britney's previous videos ...Baby One More Time and Piece Of Me Radar * Directed by Dave Meyers * The video does not include dancing scenes 3 * Directed by Diane Martel * Spears' fragrance Circus Fantasy appears in the video * Critics compared the video to Beyoncé's video "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" Hold It Against Me * Directed by Jonas Åkerlund * The video represents Spears' rise to fame, downfall and revival * Two cuts of the video exist: the official video, and a Director's cut, which cuts out the product placement Till the World Ends * Directed by Ray Kay * Critics accused Spears of using a body double for the dance scenes * The video is heavily compared to the one for "I'm A Slave 4 U" I Wanna Go * Directed by Chris Mars Piliero * The video references the films Half Baked, Crossroads, Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Michael Jackson's Thriller. * This video is Spears' first one to incorporate comedic elements Criminal * Directed by Chris Mars Piliero * The video features Spears' then-boyfriend Jason Trawick * This video caused controversy in the UK for "promoting gun violence" following the 2011 riots in England Work Bitch * Directed by Ben Mor * The video featured much more revealing scenes, but these were cut =Other Videos= Outrageous * Directed by Dave Meyers * Britney injured her knee during the shoot and the video got never completed * Snoop Dogg appears as guest star in the video Kill the Lights * Directed and animated by PUNY * The video was part of a contest where fans could submit their fanfictions and the winner would see their story as the plot of the video * Spears' second animated music video Scream & Shout * Directed by Ben Mor * The song samples the "It's Britney, bitch" line from "Gimme More" * Mor said that the video has no narrative, and that, "there's no deep meaning to any of it" Category:Discography